1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rehydratable personal care compositions. The rehydratable personal care compositions may be useful as cleansers for skin and/or hair. The compositions may also be useful for delivering benefit agents to the skin and/or hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The majority of personal care cleansing products in the market today are sold as liquid products. While widely used, liquid products have disadvantages in terms of storage, packaging, the degree of preservation required, and convenience of use.
Liquid cleansing products typically are sold in bottles. The cost of the bottle frequently contributes significantly to the overall cost of the product. There is a need for a product that provides the same personal care benefits as a liquid product, but doesn't require a bottle for packaging.
Liquid cleansing products usually comprise a substantial amount of water in the formula. The products therefore are susceptible to microbial growth and require preservation. Finding a preservative that is useful in many application areas can be a difficult task. There is a need for a product that provides the same personal care benefits as a liquid product, but doesn't require preservatives to control microbial growth.
Liquid personal care products can be difficult to use in terms of controlling dosage and delivery of the product. There is a need for a product that provides the same personal care benefits as a liquid product, but isn't a liquid.
Patent Cooperation Treaty patent application number WO 9505939 discloses substantially dry, rehydratable, water-dispersible, gel-forming, porous hydrocolloid microparticulates. The microparticulates contain internally or internally and externally at least one water-soluble, non-gelling, hydration enhancing hydrocolloid. The patent also discloses processes and intermediates for the hydrocolloid microparticulates preparation, and their uses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,971 discloses a method for manufacturing dry instantly rehydratable bean paste. The bean paste is rehydrated to a food product having the appearance and organoleptic texture of canned or conventionally prepared Mexican style refried beans.
European Patent number EP1240828 discloses a consumable, viscoelastic, and stringy composition. The composition is freeze-dried, and rehydratable. The composition comprises imitation cheese, pectin, a swellable material, and a soluble calcium salt. The product is suitable for cheese fillings, gratin toppings, pizza toppings, and snacks.
Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/390,095 filed Mar. 17, 2003, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses the use of absorbent materials to swell and expand a cleansing implement. The absorbent materials may be blended with cleansers or actives.
Despite the disclosure of the prior art, it is difficult to get uniform distribution of actives or cleansers in dry materials when they are dry blended. Accordingly, there remains a need for rehydratable personal care compositions that do not require bottles as packaging, do not require preservatives, and are easy to control dosage and delivery.